This relates generally to communications circuitry, and more particularly, to electronic devices that transmit and receive wireless signals using adjustable wireless circuits.
Electronic devices such as computers and handheld electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications links to handle communications with nearby equipment. For example, electronic devices may communicate using the WiFi® (IEEE 802.11) bands at 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz and the Bluetooth® band at 2.4 GHz. Some devices have satellite navigation receivers such as Global Positioning System receivers operating at 1575 MHz.
In electronic devices with capabilities such as these, there is a potential for interference. For example, radio-frequency transmitters may serve as aggressors that produce radio-frequency signals that directly or indirectly interfere with the proper operation of victim radio-frequency receivers. If care is not taken, device operation may be disrupted. For example, interference may cause telephone calls to be dropped or may interrupt a data download.
In view of these considerations, it would be desirable to provide improved wireless circuitry for electronic devices.